Yamabuki Inori
also called "Buki" (吹) by her friends, is a 14-year-old schoolgirl at Christian Private White Clover Academy. She is an animal lover, aspiring to be a veterinarian. Her Pickrun, the Kirun, is yellow and has horns on its head. Her alter ego is and her catchphrase is . Appearance Inori has short, ginger colored hair and orange eyes. She wears her hair up to the side, held up by a small yellow bow, or in most cases, a scrunchy with two teal-colored beads. Despite this, Inori was seen wearing different accessories from time to time, as she wore a much bigger yellow bow during her dance performance with Love, Miki and Setsuna in the last episode. As a civilian, she is often seen wearing a bright yellow long-sleeved turtleneck undershirt with a orange shirt on top, which has a green ribbon on it. A blue skirt with a white stripe on the bottom, dark blue socks and brown sandles. When she is practicing her dancing, she is seen wearing a yellow sweat jacket with white and orange sections on the side with a popped collar. The cuffs and edge of the jacket have matching stripped orange and white patterns. Under her sweat shirt, she wears a white shirt with a yellow collar. She wears a yellow skirt with black short-like pants under it. On her feet she wears orange sneakers and long white socks. As Cure Pine, her hair becomes slightly longer and curlier and turns to a golden color. It is tied into a side ponytail, similar to that of Inori, and held up by an orange and yellow heart-shaped bow. She has a pair of long, yellow heart shaped earrings that hang upside down from her ears and an orange choker. On her wrists, she wears puffy yellow and orange wristbands. She wears a white puffy top with short sleeves. On the left side of her dress, she wears the Fresh Pretty Cure clover. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly yellow with layers of a lighter yellow underneath it. On the left side of her hip, hangs her Linkrun. She wears short orange and yellow boots, with dark red socks underneath. Personality Inori may look calm and quiet, but actually suffers from low self-esteem. In order to improve herself, she joins the dancing group with her friends Momozono Love, Aono Miki and later Higashi Setsuna, which they called "Clover". She sometimes lacks common sense and just goes with whatever situation she finds herself in. Inori is very shy girl, having regard to the others. She dislikes to hurt anybody and wanted to protect her friends and her family. She would never want to have a dispute with anyone. Inori is also very kind, and is very fond of animals but used to have a fear of ferrets. Unlike Love and the others, Inori is quick-witted and nimble when studying and focusing on significant clues. History Love asks Inori to join her and Miki to form a dancing group, but Inori, too shy, backs down. She gets a job taking care of a boy's dog, named Lucky. Unknown to her, Eas turns the dog to a Nakewameke, and by the time she starts to look for the dog, Peach an Berry are fighting it. Inori begs Lucky to stop, but the dog does not listen at first. It takes some coaxing, but the dog stops, eventually, until pushed by Eas. Seeing its master in danger, the Kirun goes into Inori's cellphone, turning it to a Linkrun. This gives her the ability to become Cure Pine and she stops the dog with Healing Prayer, purifying it. Due in a small part to Tarte's video game playing all night, Chiffon falls ill. Inori decides to nurse her back to health, but runs into the complication of Chiffon's baby talk. When the remaining two girls are being attacked, Inori decides to save them. Chiffon summons the Kirun, and Cure Pine activates it's power during the fight, receiving the Pine Flute. She uses Healing Prayer Fresh to purify Soular's game system Nakewameke. After Love finds out that Setsuna is Eas, Miki and Inori go to visit Love. Inori tries to talk Miki out of speaking harshly to Love getting her to fight Setsuna, but they have to find her once Love runs out of her room. She is present for Cure Peach's fight with Eas, and Setsuna's rebirth as Cure Passion. Days later, a tower Nakewameke attacks the city, getting Inori's attention. She transforms to Cure Pine and meets Berry along the way, both help Peach deflect a missile heading for Cure Passion. The three welcome Cure Passion to the team after Westar retreats. After practicing for a dance that involves four members of a team by a resort, Inori asks her two friends to go on ahead to a barbecue dinner Miyuki had offered. She finds Setsuna in her room and tells her of how she was initially too shy to dance. She convinces Setsuna to join Clover, and helps her through basic dance routines to show how much fun dancing is. Cure Pine and Cure Passion later work together to defeat an inner tube Nakewameke summoned by Westar. Relationships Yamabuki Tadashi - Inori's father, the local veterinarian, owns a personal clinic in Yotsuba Town. He has a bold, generous appearance and personality paying patient to animals, affecting Inori a lot. Tarte - Inori used to have a fear or ferrets, but when Soular's slot machine Nakewameke runs loose, Inori and Tarte swap bodies. The two get an experience of what it is like to be the opposite species. After the Nakewameke is defeated, the two are back in their proper bodies, and Inori's fears are eased. Kirun - Kirun is Inori's personal Pickrun. She allows Inori to speak to and understand the language of animals, use her upgraded attack and later on in the series, she gives Cure Pine the power to transform into Cure Angel. Mikoshiba Kento - Kento is Daisuke's friend from Love's school. It is believed that he has a crush on Inori seeing how he blushes after asking her to come to a boat party, but Inori is unaware and probably only thinks of him as a friend. Cure Pine "The yellow heart is the Symbol of Faith. Freshly-harvested, Cure Pine!" イエローハートは祈りの印。とれたてフレッシュ、キュアパイン！ Ierou haato wa inori no shirushi. Toretate Furesshu, Kyua Pain! Is Inori's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents faith. Transformation First, Inori opens her Linkrun, touches the button on the bottom, while a bunch of yellow, orange, blue and pink colored hearts fly from her finger. She shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure!" and her hair ornament disappears. She puts her right foot down and then shouts, "Beat up!", spins around, falling through the air. Her clover brooch appears on her left chest, her hair colors turns to a golden color, followed by her dress appearing. Her boots, socks and wristbands and earrings then start to appear one by one. Her Linkrun then appears on her right side, and after that, both her earrings, followed by her heart-shaped bow. Then, Cure Pine lands on the ground, saying her introduction speech. Attacks [[Healing Prayer|'Healing Prayer']] - She only uses her hands, and does a diamond symbol, and releases it. [[Healing Prayer|'Healing Prayer Fresh']] - It is upgraded attack of Healing Prayer, it requires the Cure Pine's Cure Stick, the Pine Flute . She summons the Pine Flute and says the attack resulting on firing it. [[Triple Fresh|'Triple Fresh']] - It is a movie-only attack used in the Fresh Pretty Cure! movie, ''Cure Pine performs this attack along with Cure Peach and Cure Berry, as they combine their basic attacks together. [[Lucky Clover Grand Finale|'Lucky Clover Grand Finale']] - It is an attack that appeared during the middle of the series. This attack needs the Clover Box, an item given to the ''Fresh! ''Cures by Tiramisu. After Cure Passion tosses Cure Pine the ''Happiness Leaf, she transfers her powers into the Prayer Leaf, adding it to Cure Passion's and tossing it to Cure Berry. After Cure Peach adds hers, all four Cures call out "Lucky Clover Grande Finale!" and the enemy is purified. Cure Pine can use a few very basic attacks, such as Double/Triple Pretty Cure Punch/Kick, along with her teammates. Cure Angel "The white heart is the heart of everyone! Freshly-flapping, Cure Angel!" ホワイトハートはみんなの心！羽ばたけフレッシュ、キュアエンジェル！ Howaito haato wa minna no kokoro! Habatake Furesshu, Kyua Enjeru! is a second Cure form Pretty Cure gains in the series thanks to the people of Labyrinth. To transform into Cure Angel, she shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" with the rest of the Cures and her normal Cure Pine outfit disappears. She starts to spin slowly while a yellow light creates her dress, which is now a bit longer at the back, puffier and a brighter yellow. Her sleeves are now longer. Her bow, wristbands, earrings and boots are now bigger. On her back are two bright yellow angel wings, which allow her to squeeze through tight and narrow places while flying. Her clover brooch now has a fifth leaf, which is white. She then recites her introduction speech along with the other Angel Cures. Attacks In this Cure form, Cure Angel is capable of flying in fast speed, and has a powered up strength. Together with everyone else, she can use the attacks Loving True Heart and Loving True Heart Fresh. Cure Rainbow Pine is an upgrade Cure Pine gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2:.' '''Together with the others Cures' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Cure Angel in the season's finale, except with a pair of small, golden wings instead of white ones. Etymology ' :' translates to mountain ''probably refering to how she overcame her shyness, by moving "upward", and translates to blow; breathe; puff, refering to blowing into her Pine Flute to use her attack. The "ki" ''in ''"buki" can also mean yellow, obviously refering to her theme color. The word yamabuki also refers to a kind of yellow flower known as Japanese Kerria (Kerria japonica). : translates to pray; wish ''or ''to have faith referring to her role as the Cure of the symbol of faith, and to her attack Healing Prayer. Buki (ブッキ) is a shorten form of her last name, Yamabuki. Cure Pine refers to the pineapple fruit. Songs Inori's voice actor, Nakagawa Akiko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kanae Ori, who voices Momozono Love, Kitamura Eri, who voices Aono Miki, and later 'Komatsu Yuka ', who voices Higashi Setsuna. Singles * Heart dictionary *No believe, no life Duets *Fresh Pretty Cure Sun Child (Along with Kanae Oki, Kitamura Eri, and also Komatsu Yuka) * Dreaming Flowers (Along with Kanae Oki, Kitamura Eri, Komatsu Yuka, and Iizuka Mayumi) *Happiness Wonder land ~Egao no Okurimono~ (Along with Kanae Ori, Kitamura Eri, Komatsu Yuka, and also M*Cube) Trivia *Inori is the first protagonist to have a nickname as she is called "Buki", by her friends more than she is called by as "Inori". *Cure Pine has two different ways of saying her introduction after her transformation. Using either word, "faith" or "prayer" depending on the subtitles. *Except for the color, Inori and Cure Pine's hairstyles are extremely similar. Cure Pine's hair is slightly longer and curlier than Inori's. *Cure Pine is the only Pretty Cure from Fresh Pretty Cure! that doesn't have long hair in her Cure form, and also one of the very few Cures to have short hair. *Despite Cure Pine's outfit being similar to the rest, it still appears more puffy and different than the rest of the team, similar to every other yellow-colored Cure. *She is the first Pretty Cure to switch bodies with a mascot, in this case being Tarte. *She is the first and only Pretty Cure who jumps in her pose after her transformation. *She is the only Fresh! Cure who doesn't have a bow on her dress, but she wears a bow in her hair. *She is the only Fresh! Cure who doesn't have a sibling. *She is the only Fresh! Cure to purifies a Sorewatase alone, mostly because she is attacking its core. *She is the first Pretty Cure to have a religion known, because she attends a Christian school, which means she is Christian. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Inori is represented by the marigold, which symbolizes friendship and sweet love in the Language of Flowers. *Inori's blood type is O. *She is the first yellow-colored Pretty Cure to have golden hair instead of blonde. *Cure Pine, along with Cure Passion are the only Cures in ''Fresh! ''who own a weapon named after a certain instrument; the Pine Flute and Passion Harp. *Inori appeared as Cure Pine to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 8 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Gallery References Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! characters Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!